Young Justice meet Redwing
by 1noel11
Summary: if you have a better title idea, let me know. An Avengers protige is capture and sent to the young justice world. rated t to be safe
1. intro

**Disclaimr. I onlyown Red Wing I donot own any other characters**

Sup people. My Name is Jasmine Nightshade and I am an Avenger. Or was till a few months ago, when I wnet on a solo mission and got captured by Weapon X. They traded me off for tech, and now im in another world. This is my Story.


	2. episode 1

"Come on guys Project K.R. is his way." Robin yelled running down the hall. Kidflash running ahead of him, Aqualad keeping up with Robin. Robin hacked the door open and the closed it. "Oh Big K little R, it's the periodic symbol for Kryptonite." Kid Flash said. The three sidekicks looked up at the glass tube holding a tall muscled boy. "Is that what I think it is?" Kidflash asked seeing the boy had a red S on the front of his shirt. "Superman's Clone." Robin said. "And what of the girl?" Aqualad asked. Robin hacked "Her name is Redwing, Whoa. Shes a hero from another dimension. They pulled her through when our worlds aligned. Not much else is said about her, just her age and powers." Robin said. "Set them free." Aqualad said, Robin did so. The three watched as Superboy flew at Aqualad. Robin and Kidflash pulled him off. Superboy knocked them away with ease, then was knocked back as three red something's that exploded on impact. Robin and Aqualad looked up to see Redwing hovering over the control panel "Hey Bub. Pick on someone who can fight back." She taunted before Superboy jumped at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him with a yawn. Aqualad tackled Superboy after Robin had been knocked out. Superboy crashed him into the ceiling and looked around for Redwing. Redwing watched from the air vent, she moved through them with ease. She listened as the three sidekicks talked to Superboy. She silently took off the air vent cover; Superboy glanced up in her direction before looking at the door. Redwing flew up to the ceiling, disguised by the shadows. She let out a growl seeing what the scientists were doing to the sidekicks. She kicked off the ceiling and swooped down taking out the lead scientist, with a kick to the head, before anyone recognized her being there. Guardian ran at her to throw a punch, but ran into her fist and she flipped him. She smiled at Superboy and flew to Robin and pulled the cuffs off. She set him down and went to do the same to Kidflash. She followed the three sidekicks and Superboy. She grabbed Kidflash and flew up the elevator shaft; she set him down near Robin before diving after Superboy who started to fall. "This will have to be our exit" Robin said and every one got out as the elevator went down. They exited out onto sub level 15 and ran through the halls. Superboy yelling out directions every now and then till they reached a dead end. "What the heck man?" Kidflash yelled. "This is perfect." Robin and Redwing said together. "You talk?" Kidflash said as she disappeared into the vent. Robin followed after her, then Kidflash, Aqualad, and Super boy bringing up the rear. They followed the two birds into the hall. Kidflash opened a door "Finally I can stretch my legs!" He ran up the stairs, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy running up them, while Redwing flew up the center gap in the spiraling stairs. Superboy stomped on the stairs making lower levels fall. Redwing let out an amused snort when Kidflash ran into a wall. Robin kicked out a side door and the five went through only to be surrounded by genomorphs.

The five fell to their knees. Double X talked telepathically to Superboy. "I choose Freedom." Superboy said as he got to his feet, Redwing hovered by his shoulder. "You go. I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said. "No You wont." Desmonds voice came through the crowd of genomorphs. The crowd parted so the Heros could see Desmond inject himself with the Blockbuster formula. Guardian ran at him only to be knocked away. Superboy roared and tackled Blockbuster. The two broke a hole in the ceiling. Redwing flew up after them, followed by Robin and Kidflash then Aqualad. The three sidekicks watched as Redwing distracted Blockbuster so Superboy could get a hit in, before reversing the order. Superboy and Redwing were knocked back, Superboy crashing into Aqualad. Redwing crashing into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater, she was back on her feet in seconds "We got a game plan? Or we just going to hit him? 'Cause I'm fine with hitting him." Redwing asked. "I second that" Superboy said and charged Blockbuster. Redwing glanced at him before flying over to Robin to look over the plan. She smiled. She and Kidflash took over and got blockbuster to chase them while robin filled Supes and Aqualad in on the plan. Kidflash lured blockbuster on to the X and water, Redwing picked him up as Aqualad sent electricity through the water-weakening Blockbuster. "Boom!" Robin yelled causing his birdarangs to blow up. The building came down on them.

Superboy pushed the rubble off them and looked at the crushed blockbuster. Robin helped Redwing up who nodded thanks. "See what I'd tell you I show you the moon," Kidflash said and everyone looked up at the huge full moon "and Superman. Do I keep my promises or what!" The speedster said happily. Superman landed in front of them followed by the rest of the league. Superboy stepped forward; Superman eyed him and Redwing warily. Superboy fixed the front of his suit so the S was showing. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman growled. "I am Superboy a clone of the Superman." Superboy said. Everyone looked at Redwing who was next to Superboy. "You are?" Batman asked. "Redwing sir." She gave a quick salute "A hero brought here by Cadmus." Batman studied her and the way she stood before nodding. The lanterns and the Hawks and a few other Heros took Blockbuster away. "You will not be doing this again." Batman said addressing the sidekicks. "I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad said. "Aqualad stand down." Aquaman said. "Apologies my King but I will not." Aqualad said, "We did good work here." The league went to discuss what to do about Superboy and Redwing.

"Batman, she has mental barriers up. I cannot read her mind unless she allows me." Martian Manhunter said. Batman nodded and glanced at her. "We will need to talk to her."

"Sorry about earlier Supes. We cool?" Redwing put her fist up. Superboy fist bumped her "We're cool, just don't do it again." "Wouldn't think of it" She said with a small laugh causing the others to chuckle. "Hey what happened to your wings?" Kidflash asked. "They retract" She replied making the metallic wings come out again. They lined her arms before they retracted. "When you gabbed us in the elevator, they weren't on your arms." Aqualad inquired. "They come off, attach at my shoulders" Redwing said. She bit back a growl as Superman walked towards them. "We'll figure something out for you two, I mean the league will." Superman said and flew off. Superboy smirked seeing the motion Redwing made with her hand behind her back. Batman saw it too and inwardly smiled.


	3. healing, secrets and a new team member

The leaguers that were still there took everyone back to the Hall of Justice where they zeta beamed to Mt Justice. There, the young Heros were patched up. Wonder Woman took Redwing to another room to patch up the gash on her back. "So Redwing where are you from?" Wonder Woman asked as the teen took off her jacket and shirts. Wonder Woman watched as the wound slowly knitted itself back together. She wrapped the teen's torso. " Originally, Hells Kitchen New York. From another dimension." She said. Wonder Woman watched as the muscles flinched away from her hands. "Your wounds are healing quickly." Wonder Woman said. "Yeah they do that." Redwing said. "Do these mean anything?" She asked looking at the tattoos that covered her back and arms. "Not really." Redwing said and sighed. "What is it?" Wonder Woman asked. "I miss my mentor." She smiled sadly. "You done?" She asked "Yeah I'm done." Wonder Woman said and let Red wing slip back into her shirts and jacket. The two walked out into the main room. Batman watched Redwing walk over to Superboy, the way she walked and held herself suggested military training. Everyone looked as Martian Manhunter came in with someone else. "Everyone this is Martian Manhunter's niece." Batman said. Kidflash rushed forward "Hi, I'm Kidflash, that's Robin and Aqualad." Redwing and Superboy hung back. "Supes, Red comes meet Miss M." Robin said and the two came forward. "Hi. I like your shirt." Miss Martian said. Superboy smiled. Redwing took a step back to avoid getting hit by Kidflash.

A hand was placed on Redwings shoulder. She looked back at Wonder Woman who motioned for her to follow. Redwing did as she was told; she glanced at Martian Manhunter and the bat. "Am I in trouble?" She asked her posture shifting to be defensive. "No but you need to explain something's." Batman said and Redwing slowly nodded. Wonder Woman picked up on the change in stance "Would you rather I asked the questions?" Redwing nodded. Batman nodded and stepped back so the goddess could talk. Martian Manhunter smiled at Wonder Woman. "Ok, start with your mentor." Wonder Woman said. "His name is Hawkeye, he's an archer. Never misses." Redwing said and sat on the floor. Wonder Woman sat next to her and Martian Manhunter sat across from them. "Then his partner Black Widow. A Former soviet assassin, till he showed her the right path. Now they're on a team known as the Avengers. The leader is Captain America. Then there's Iron Man or Tony Stark. Genius billionaire playboy. Then there the Hulk a giant green gamma monster with breath taking anger management issues. Do not make him angry. Last but not least, the Thunder god Thor. His brother is an evil twit." Redwing said giving a brief over view. The three Heros nodded. "If I may ask why do you have such strong mental barriers?" Martian Manhunter asked. "Because of Thor's brother Loki. He took over my mentor and me. I haven't liked telepaths since" Her violet eyes showed her pain. Manhunter looked at the other two Heros. "I need to say this. Sometimes if I get mad my eyes turn blue, the same shade of blue as when I was a puppet. I don't always have complete control of what I'm doing when that happens. Just hit me really hard in the head or knock me out to get me back to normal." Redwing looked down at the floor. "Thank you for telling us that Redwing" Wonder Woman said and rubbed the teens back. Redwing slightly flinched at the notion. "Well we'll have to tell the team, in case it happens on a mission." Batman said and led the way back to the main room. Redwing followed she gave a sharp whistle getting everyone's attention. "I have something important to tell you. My eyes are naturally purple. Back in my world, I was put under mind control. Sometimes if I get mad my eyes turn blue and I don't have control of what I do. If that happens Just hit me really hard in the head or knock me out to get me back to normal." She looked at the ground. "Thank you Redwing, for telling us that" Aqualad said. Redwing looked at them "If were to be a team, we cant have secrets that will jeopardize the mission." She said and everyone nodded.


End file.
